Te Amo!
by AnaKido
Summary: Motti e Johannes haviam viajado, no dia em que voltaram para o Japão, Motti terminou com Yuki, o atual namorado para ficar com Kakeru, mas com um ato do irmão mais novo de Kyoya, acabou descobrindo quem realmente ela ama. Esta Fanfic faz parte do projeto One-Short de Férias.


Te Amo!

No Aeroporto do Japão, cinco pessoas esperavam a chegada de uma amiga, eram quatro rapazes e uma menina que namorava um dos rapazes, um dos rapazes eram loiro, o outro tinha cabelos marrons e usava óculos, o outro tinha cabelos azuis e o outro tinha cabelos verdes. A garota tinha cabelos pretos e pelo morena.

- Ai, meu deus, quando a Motti vai chegar?-Pergunta o de óculos

- Calma,Yuki.-Diz o loiro

- Yu,minha namorada atravessou o pais e você quer que eu me acalme?

- Sim, ela já deve estar chegando-Diz o de cabelos verdes

- O Kenta tem razão-Diz o de cabelo azul

- Aliás você nem gosta dela de verdade-Diz a garota

- Isso era antes, eu comecei a gostar dela, Sala.

- Duvido que você ama ela como o Kenta me ama

- Não ligo pro que diz, amo ela é muito.

- Sei,Sei...

Alguns minutos se passaram e o grupo de amigos viu uma garota descendo das escadas, Yuki pulou de alegria, atrás dela havia um homem que segurava suas malas, este era o irmão mais velho dela,Johannes.

- Vamos logo,Johannes

- Calma,Motti.

- Eu preciso falar com o Yuki.

Motti chegou e abraçou todos menos o namorado que estranhou a reação da garota, Yu e Sala tinha 16 anos, Kenta ,Chi-Yun e Motti tinham 17 anos, Yuki tinha 18 anos e Johannes tinha 21.

- Vamos para casa?

- Sim.

Yuki pegou seu carro e foi com Motti, Johannes ficou com ciúmes e foi de táxi com os outros, no carro...

- Motti, porque não me abraçou quando chegou no aeroporto

- Yuki,eu...

- Você?

- Eu preciso terminar

- Mas Motti...

- Eu me apaixonei por outro

- Outro?

- Ele é irmão mais novo de uns dos bladers lendários.

- Quem?

- É o Kakeru, irmão do Kyoya.

- Kakeru Tategami?

- Sim, ele está aqui em Tókio com Kyoya e com a esposa dele, a Madoka, creio que a conhece.

- Sim, Madoka é a esposa do Kyoya, há 2 anos.

- Pois é, eu me apaixonei por ele, mas quero que saiba que nunca te traí

- Motti, vou falar uma coisa, no começo do nosso namoro, eu não te amava, mas depois comecei a gostar de você, seu jeito de ser me cativou, e...Eu Te Amo!

- Me desculpe, mas eu não posso ficar com você...

- Posso te beijar?-Perguntou em lágrimas

- Pode-Disse chorando pegando a mão de Yuki

Ele a beijou, mas ela se soltou rapidamente, ficaram calados até chegarem na WBBA, onde Motti e Johannes ia ficar até acharem um lugar para morar, antes de sair do carro, ela enxugou as lágrimas do ex e as suas e beijou a testa dele e disse:

- Te Amo, mas...

- Não precisa explicar, tchau

- Yuki, nunca vou te esquecer

Motti saiu do carro e Yuki começou a dirigir, mas no meio do caminho, ele parou e começou a chorar novamente, se lembrou dos beijos de Motti, ele foi até a mansão Hagane onde Yu e Kenta moravam e Chi-Yun estava passando um tempo lá, pois veio da china junto com sua equipe visitar a Gan Gan Galaxy.

**Mansão Hagane- Quarto de Yu e Chi-Yun (temporariamente)**

- Yuki, o que aconteceu?-Pergunta Yu

-A Motti terminou comigo.

- Por que?

- Ela disse estar apaixonada pelo irmão do Kyoya

- O Kakeru?

- Sim

...

**WBBA- Quarto de Motti(Temporariamente)**

Motti se jogou em sua cama e ligou pra Kakeru, assim que ele chegou:

- Você é minha

- Kakeru,para, eu não estou pronta

- Não ligo

Kakeru tentou tirar a roupa dela, mas ela o empurrou e saiu correndo, ela viu o táxi chegando e assim que Johannes saiu de dentro, ela o abraçou chorando.

- Motti, o que foi?

- O Kakeru, ele...tentou...tirar...

- Suas roupas?

- Sim

- Eu vou bater nesse moleque

- Calma, eu vou ligar pro irmão dele e contar o que aconteceu.-Diz Kenta

Como Yu e Chi-Yun estavam na mansão, os únicos que estavam no táxi eram Kenta,Johannes e Sala, os dois rapazes foram deixados primeiro, pois a mansão fica mais perto do aeroporto. Kenta ligou pra Kyoya:

_- Kenta, o que foi?_

_- Kyoya, seu irmão aprontou algo_

_- O Que?_

_- Ele tentou tirar as roupas da Motti e..._

Kyoya desligou o telefone e saiu correndo com seu carro, ela também estava na mansão de Gingka, assim que chegou, subiu para o quarto de Motti e encontrou o irmão mais novo deitado na cama da garota e logo disse com raiva:

- Kakeru, porque tentou tirar a roupa da Motti?

- Eu quero ficar com ela

- Mas tem que ser devagar, além disso você não tem idade pro isso

- Kyoya,Irmão, eu...

- Kakeru, você ainda vai ter tempo pra isso, aproveita sua adolescência, você só tem 16 anos.

- Me perdoa?

- Não é a mim que você deve pedir perdão-Disse abraçando o irmão

Motti entrou no quarto e Kakeru perguntou:

- Motti, me perdoa?

- Sim

- Desculpa, mas acho que não devo ficar com você, volta com o Yuki, por favor

- Kakeru...

- Eu gosto de você, mas sei que ele te ama muito mais que eu

- Eu...

- Seu irmão sabe disso, não é,Johannes?

- Sim, eu sei

Motti tomou a decisão de voltar com Yuki, pois com as palavras de Kakeru, acabou descobrindo com seu coração que ela realmente ama Yuki.

Yuki ainda estava triste, ele foi dirigir pra voltar para casa, mas acabou sofrendo um acidente, Madoka que estava assistindo televisão, viu que o acidente passou 10 minutos depois e logo reconheceu Yuki, saiu correndo para a WBBA com seu carro e contou a todos, Kyoya levou Johannes e Motti para o hospital, enquanto Madoka ia atrás com seu carro, Yuki havia sido socorrido, 45 minutos depois do acidente.

Motti ficou desesperada, ela entrou na sala correndo e viu Yuki desacordado começou a chorar e Johannes a abraçou, assim que o rapaz acordou, Motti o beijou e disse:

- Eu Te Amo,Yuki Mizusawa!

- Motti...

- Nunca devia ter terminado com você, te amo!

-Também te amo

Eles se beijaram novamente e um dia depois, Yuki foi liberado e voltou para casa, muito feliz pois estava com a mulher que ama.

**...**

**Não sei realmente a idade de Yuki em Metal Fury, mas nesta história ele tem 18 anos, como se ele tivesse 11 em Metal Fury, adoro shippar com ele com a Motti!**


End file.
